theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Ask politely (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"Ask politely". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hello, friends! Gugu goes to a party with his brother Dodo. [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"21th", then "We ask", and lastly, "Politely!".]'' Gugu: 21st story! Yaya: We ask politely! to the [[park]. Pan down to show '''Gugu' & Dodo walking.]'' Gugu: It feels great to be out here! Oh! [Cut to '''Yaya' with a rabbit balloon.]'' Gugu: There goes Yaya! [Cut to '''Gugu' waving.]'' Gugu: Yaya! ['''Gugu' walks up to Yaya.]'' Gugu: Hi, Yaya! Yaya: Hello, Gugu & Dodo! Gugu: Wow! By the way, Yaya, what is that? Yaya: Huh? Mr. Balloon made it for me! Pretty, isn't it? [Cut to '''Gugu' & Dodo, amazed.]'' Gugu: Whaaaa... Yeah! It's so pretty! Dodo: Wa... That's pretty... That rabbit balloon is so pretty! Dodo wants a balloon, too! exasperated Dodo wants a balloon too! Gugu: No, Dodo! That's Yaya's balloon! Dodo: Dodo loves balloons! I want that balloon! ['''Dodo' starts crying. Yaya walks up to him.]'' Yaya: Dodo, don't cry! Mr. Balloon will give you another pretty balloon! Why don't we go there together? ['''Dodo' calms down, and gets up. Fade to black. Cut to Mr. Balloon making a balloon, with [[Concerned Kid|'Concerned Kid']] and [[Dada|'Dada']] watching. Gugu, Dodo, and Yaya walk up to them.]'' Kids: Yay! Yay! ['''Mr. Balloon' turns an orange balloon into a balloon dog. The kids cheer.]'' Gugu: Wow, Balloon Grandpa! You are awesome! ['''Mr. Balloon' gives the balloon to the kids.]'' Concerned Kid & Dada: Mr. Balloon, thank you so much! ['''Concerned Kid' & Dada leave.]'' Dada: offscreen Thank you so much! ['''Dodo' walks up to Mr. Balloon.]'' Dodo: I want the balloon! I want the balloon too! ['''Mr. Balloon' stares at Dodo.]'' Dodo: I want the balloon! crying I want it! I want the balloon! ['''Mr. Balloon' ignores Dodo. Dodo cries his way back to Gugu & Yaya. He sits down.]'' Gugu: Don't cry, Dodo! Why don't you get up?! Dodo: crying I want the balloon! ['''Yaya' thinks for a moment before getting an idea.]'' Yaya: Dodo, don't cry! Yaya will show you how to get a balloon! ['''Dodo' stops crying and gets up.]'' Dodo: Yaya, I got up. Show me how to get a balloon! I want to have a balloon too! Yaya: When you ask somebody for a favor, you've got to say "please" first! You've gotta say "please" first! "Please", OK? Gugu: nodding She's right! Instead of "gimme that" or "I want that", why don't you say, "would you give me that balloon please?" Yaya: If you ask politely, Mr. Balloon will give you the prettiest balloon! ['''Dodo' walks back to Mr. Balloon.]'' Dodo: Uh... Mister, could you please give me that balloon? ['''Mr. Balloon' looks at Dodo. He then reaches for another balloon, and turns it into a teal spotted balloon dog. The kids cheer.]'' Gugu & Yaya: Wow, that's cool! ['''Mr. Balloon' gives the balloon to Dodo. Dodo laughs before Gugu leans in.]'' Gugu: Dodo, why don't you say, "thank you" to Mr. Balloon? Dodo: Thank you so much, Mr. Balloon! ['''Mr. Balloon' winks at Dodo, and Dodo winks back. The four of them laugh.]'' [Cut to the song, ''"[[Let's Ask Politely|'Let's Ask Politely']]"]'' Sunny Bang Bang: Yaya & Gugu taught Dodo how to ask a favor politely. ends Category:Transcripts